The present invention relates to equalizer networks. In the telecommunications systems it is often necessary to reduce the amplitude distortion of a transmission channel, so that the loss over the bandwidth of the channel is substantially constant, i.e. within prescribed variation limits. Networks which can be cascaded with a transmission channel to make the loss more or less constant are termed amplitude equalizers.